The Musings of an Umbreon
by WildShinyUmbreon
Summary: This is pretty much going to be a journal-ish thing. Going to have some funny moments and some story reviews. And maybe I'll just review some stories that don't even make the cut at all for fun. Well, this is just a bundle of fun waiting to be opened. Why don't you take a look inside?
1. Review! Pokemon Black & White:

**The Musings of an Umbreon**

So, hey everyone. This is gonna be a sort of review story, or a life journey-journalish thing told by me! I'm gonna be reviewing some fanfictions I read (mostly Pokemon) and maybe typing out some reading suggestions. You can give me stories or chapters to read out on or something in the reviews or PM me. So of course, as our first chapter, a story review.

* * *

**Pokemon Black & White: Tale of a Legend**

**Chapter 1: Dreams and Recollections**

**Author: Cottonmouth25**

**Description: Volan and his Pidove wait anxiously for his sister to come of age. When she finally does, they set out on their journey together. But there are always obstacles in the way - Team Plasma, Volan's troubled past, his longing for a certain girl, and the strange white Pokemon haunting his very existence... Will Volan overcome all this and save Unova from N? **

* * *

The Gurei household was completely silent. It was midnight, and thus, no one in Lacunosa Town was stirring one bit. The air was thick with silence. There was not a single human or Pokemon to be seen.

In the aforementioned house, there were three humans. The adult woman was sleeping well for the first time in ages. Ever since the death of her husband, she hadn't been able to rest. But now, she finally seemed to be letting go. Her soft, calm breaths were the only thing audible.

Upstairs, a teenaged girl slept equally peacefully. She had finally managed to get to sleep only a few minutes ago, as she was excited beyond belief. In her dreams, the girl known as Thrin saw the moment as she had always imagined it – getting her first Pokemon from Professor Juniper, starting her Pokemon journey. She was turning fifteen tomorrow, so at last her dreams would become a reality.

But suddenly, the dream turned to a nightmare. Thrin saw the nighttime forest outside Lacunosa Town just as she had seen it years and years ago. One of her daredevil friends had convinced her to journey into the forest at night in order to see if the stories were true, and a horrifying monster prowled the forest at night.

* * *

**An interesting start, I think I'll read a bit more, see what this story has in it.**

* * *

That friend had gotten cold feet at the last minute and abandoned her, leaving her alone, lost in the dark forest. Thrin shivered in her sleep as she dreamt of the cold, unforgiving wild that she was stuck in.

But in her dreams, the forest seemed to get colder, as if all heat was being sucked from it. Thrin shivered harder as frost formed on the trees, mist rose from the ground, and snow began to fall. She remembered thinking, _This is summer! Why is it snowing?_ And then her thoughts turned to those of a lost little girl as she sniffled, crying softly out for help.

* * *

**Snow. In the summer. What.**

* * *

And then the trees in front of her were smashed down, and a gigantic icy creature was revealed. Thrin metaphorically froze at the sight, convinced it was going to eat her. The creature was hard to see in the dark, but she could make out huge, frozen armor and sinister yellow eyes.

The creature stepped forward and peered down at her. Thrin tried to make herself look as small and unappetizing as possible. But then, something strange happened. All the color faded from the world, turning it black and white. And although she herself could not see it, the creature saw in the gleam of her eyes the shadow of a huge black dragon.

The monster let out a frigid huff and stomped away into the forest.

Thrin let out a huge sigh of relief, and by the time her family found her, it was as if the monstrous creature and its cold chill had never been there.

* * *

**Aaaand someone almost gets eating. Seems like a cool story to me so far, anyways.**

* * *

Next to Thrin's room, oblivious to his sister's trouble, her older brother slept as well. Volan was already legible to be a Pokemon Trainer, but had been loyally waiting for his sister to become of age. Tomorrow, he would be able to start on his journey with her. Volan was perhaps the only other person as excited as Thrin was for tomorrow.

A Pidove perched on his footboard. Bernice had been his closest companion since he had been born. The Normal-and-Flying type looked after him, and was as friendly and loyal as any Pokemon could be. She was to be Volan's Starter. Together, they would journey across Unova, battling Trainers and earning Gym Badges.

Bernice ruffled her feathers slightly, dreaming of that fateful day. The day she had let Volan down. The boy had only been twelve. "Piiii… doooove…" she cooed in her sleep as she shifted restlessly, trying to shake the nightmare away.

But Volan… Volan was smiling in his sleep. Ironically, impossibly, he was dreaming of that same day.

That day… exactly four years ago…

-.-.-.-.-.

_"Bernice!" Volan called. "Use your Quick Attack!"_

_"Pidooooooove!" she warbled confidently, streaking down from the sky with white light blazing behind her. Her opponent, a Sandile, was unable to dodge in time, and was sent sprawling. "Dile!" it exclaimed in pain._

_"Sandile, get up and use Dig!" called its Trainer, and the crocodile Pokemon was quick to obey. It sprang to its feet, clawing at the sand underneath it. Within moments, it was gone._

_Volan ordered, "Bernice, stay in the air so it can't reach you!" The Pidove nodded and flapped in rapid circles in the air, waiting for the Sandile to come out. Both of them knew that Bernice's Flying type gave her an edge._

_"That isn't going to help you, Bird Brain!" taunted the other Trainer, slightly older than Volan was now. "Sandile, use Sand Tomb to get yourself close!"_

* * *

**Oooh. Insults. I like this story.**

* * *

_From the hole Sandile had dug, a tornado of sand erupted, spiraling higher and higher. The Sandile appeared in the center, spinning wildly as it gained height. Volan gasped and Bernice squawked in shock. "Pi-Pidooooove?!"_

_"Say goodbye to your Rattata with wings!" the Trainer crowed. "Sandile, finish it with Crunch!" The Sandile's teeth glowed and extended to twice their length as it spun closer to Bernice._

_"No one calls her a Rattata with wings and gets away with it!" Volan raged. "Bernice, get it with Air Cutter!" She flapped her now-glowing wings, sending several whirling blades of wind at the Sandile and its Sand Tomb._

_The Sand Tomb was torn to shreds, but the foe was already too close. The blades missed it entirely, and it lunged at Bernice. Its glowing fangs crunched down on her wing, causing her to shriek with pain. "Pidoooooooove!" Her cry was long and agonized. Tears sprung to Volan's eyes._

_The Sandile landed roughly on the ground as it tossed Bernice onto the ground, throwing up a cloud of sand. A moment later, the poor Pokemon was revealed to be slumped in an unconscious heap, feathers dirty and ruffled from the unsuccessful fight._

_The older Trainer approached the stricken twelve-year old. "Better luck next time, Bird Brain," he sneered, and shoved Volan hard to the side, sending him down to the ground, much to the amusement of the young crowd that had gathered to watch. Laughing, none of them paid any heed to Volan as he picked up Bernice's body and started to cry. The crowd left, with only a few glancing back and feeling sorry for the young boy._

_"This was supposed to be our vacation," he sobbed. "Bernice, why did it turn out so wrong? Why did our visit to Undella Town have to end this way?" He threw himself down on his knees, body wracked with continuous sobs._

* * *

**Poor kid. This makes me sad.**

* * *

_Volan slowly stopped crying, as he no longer had any tears to shed. He sniffled and cradled his friend in his arms, unaware that he was being watched._

_"Are you OK?" came the soft, timid voice, and Volan flinched badly. He turned around to see a girl about his age watching him. Her clothes and even the way she stood made him realize that she came from a wealthy family._

_However, she turned out to be the polar opposite of what Volan was expecting from a rich girl. She sat down beside him and gazed at him with sympathy emanating from her green eyes. "Are you OK?" she asked again._

_Volan nodded sadly and held Bernice a little tighter. "Everyone loses," she said simply. "Your Pidove just needs to rest. She'll be fine." The girl smiled kindly at Volan._

_"Who are you?" he croaked, wiping the dry tears from his eyes. She laughed softly and replied, "My name's Caitlin. I live just over there." She pointed down toward one of the large mansions on the other side of the beach._

_"I-I'm Volan," he said after a minute. Caitlin nodded and stretched out her arms. "Can I hold your Pidove? I… I've never held a Pokemon before."_

_Wordlessly, the boy handed over Bernice, now breathing peacefully. "She's beautiful up close," Caitlin said to him. "I've only ever seen Pidove from far away. I always assumed they were pests like other people say."_

* * *

**Woah woah woah. In my opinion, Pidove look like derped out pidgeons. Beautiful is not a word I would use to describe one.**

* * *

_Volan felt a flash of anger. "Bernice isn't a pest," he said indignantly. "She's been with me forever. She's the kindest Pokemon I've ever known."_

_Caitlin handed the unconscious Pidove back to him and said guiltily, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset."_

_The two kids shared a long moment of silence together._

_"Are… I mean…" Volan stammered after a while. "Can we be friends?" he blurted, to which Caitlin grinned. "Of course," she said. "If you ever come back to Undella Town, you can visit me if you want."_

_The two new friends talked for a while. Volan told her that he lived in Lacunosa Town and was visiting his grandparents in Undella. Caitlin said that her dream was to become a Psychic-type Pokemon Trainer. Volan replied that he loved Flying-types. They talked more and more, with Volan soon forgetting the dilemma that had just taken place as he cheerfully chatted with Caitlin._

_She suddenly turned around in response to something only she could hear. "My mom's calling me," she explained. "I have to go." Volan nodded and said, "Thanks for making me feel better."_

_Caitlin's only response was a heartfelt hug before she got up and ran down the beach._

* * *

**Why do I get the feeling that shipping is going to come of this?**

* * *

Volan and Bernice had never forgotten that day. The Pidove remembered it for painful reasons, and painful reasons only – thus, she tried her best not to remember it. She never liked being reminded of the day she had let her master down.

The boy in question remembered that day for painful reasons as well. However, there was a happy reason embedded at the center of that pain. That reason was the memory of the girl Caitlin, who helped Volan recover from Bernice's defeat and the taunts of the other Trainers.

Four years had passed, and Volan never forgot her. He wondered where she was now, and what she looked like. He wondered if she remembered him. Now, the sixteen-year old boy shifted in his sleep and murmured her name wistfully.

_Caitlin…_

* * *

**And that's the end of my first review. I'll give the story a... 96 out of 100. I prefer longer chapters and more elaboration, but it's still good. I'll be reading this. Good Job, Cottonmouth25! Review suggestions for me to review. Ta-ta!**


	2. Review! Pikachu's Crush

**The Musings of an Umbreon**

Why, hello there again! Have I ever told you how much I like chocolate? Probably not. But chocolate is delicious. I mean, seriously. It tastes like.. chocolate. And fried kittens. You never saw that last part, got it? I don't even know what kittens taste like. I mean, what do they seriously taste like? Who in the right mind would eat a kitten? I sure wouldn't. I mean, I'm obviously in the right mind, can you not tell? I'm 100% perfectly sane. Enough about me. Onto the review!

* * *

**Pikachu's Crush**

**Chapter 1: Feelings**

**Author: Fireflare249**

**Description: Pikachu is starting to have feelings towards Buneary. But she is starting to lose hope. Will Pikachu confess his feelings for the rabbit pokemon or will he mess up and lose her forever. This is my first fic so be nice Rated T for mild language Pikachu x Buneary**

* * *

blah = human talking

(blah) = pokemon talking

_blah _= thinking

* * *

It was just another day in the unova region and Ash, Cylan, and Iris were waiting at the pier in Castelia city.

* * *

**Cylan? No.**

* * *

"What are we doing here again?" Iris asked and Ash sighed

"I told you we are here to wait for my friend Dawn, remember?"

Suddenly they see a ship dock at the pier, and people start coming off.

There she is! Ash said, very happily, pointing to a girl with blue hair. DAWN! Ash yells

"Hey Ash" Dawn says

Dawn runs up and giving him a hug

Hey Pikachu Dawn says

"Pika Pika" (Hi Dawn)

All of a sudden they here yelling.

EEVEE (HELP ME)

* * *

**No.**

* * *

They all turn around to see an eevee running from a teem plasma goon

"Team Plasma" Ash, Cylan, and Iris says together while dawn looked confused

"who"

"Like teem rocket they are bad guys who try to take pokemon" Cylan explained

"oh is that so" Dawn said looking quite annoyed

"ya and I think I'll start by taking your pokemon" the goon sneered

"Your not taking any ones pokemon, go Buneary" Dawn

Dawn throws a pokeball and in a beam of light a small rabbit like pokemon comes out in a white beam of light

Bun bun (I'm ready) she said determined

The goon growled. "Go sandile"

Ash and Dawn together "Pikachu/Buneary use iron tail/ice beam!"

Pikachu's and Buneary's attacks hit dead on sending the sandile flying and the goon running

Just then a boy comes running up

"Eevee!" he said happily as eevee jumped into his arms

They turn around to find that the boy about Ash's age

* * *

**I don't even.. what? I quit. Bye.**

* * *

"Thank you so much" he said gratefully. Ash smiled

"No problem"

While the others talk Pikachu looks over to see Buneary and he walks up to her

"Hi Buneary"

Buneary jumps then sees its only pikachu

"Oh hi Pikachu" she said blushing a little

She gives him a hug

"Its good to see you again."

*blushes unnoticed by his red cheeks* "You too" he replied

Buneary then runs back to Dawn.

_"Why am I blushing, I don't like Buneary that way... Do I?"_

* * *

**_What._ Why would this happen? Why me? *sobs in a corner* I give this story... a.. 16/100. I mean, really. The paragraphing is terrible, the lines are like, 8 worlds long, things just happen, nothing makes any sense. Really, why? Anyways, again, give me suggestions and the like. Ta-ta!**


	3. Review! An Apple a Day

**The Musings of an Umbreon**

So, today we got a review suggested by L. (That's all Fanfiction would allow me to post for some reason. Guess part of your username is censored.)! Instead of wasting your time, I'll just get on with it already!

* * *

**An Apple A Day**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to My Life**

**Author: Delongbi**

**Description: What happens when you put a psychic trainer, a criminal mastermind, a psychotic killer, and an Apple all in one story? An original trainer OC / OT story. Expect plotiness, randomness, awesomeness, and drama...ness?**

* * *

Bright light streamed into my eyes as someone pulled up the blue curtain that had previously blocked out the morning sun and my consciousness.

{Rise and shine, my friend,} said a slightly sarcastic voice... in my head.

I rolled over and plunged my head, face-down, into my pillow, contemplating my dream. That had to be the thousandth time I had the dream; it has haunted me from the day it actually occurred six years ago. I, of course, was the young terrified girl in the dream, and the Pokemon, well that was—

{Come on, get up! Today's our big day!}

—yes, that was the psychic Pokemon, Mew.

* * *

**OMJ MEW!**

* * *

"Okay, okay, I'll be up in a minute Apple," I muffled through my pillow.

Apple was what I named the young Mew I rescued that stormy day because its burnt fur matched the color of the apple trees that grew in my backyard. I wish I could say we had been friends from the day we met, but that would be lying.

* * *

**Tee hee. Apple. One of my favorite words. Appleyappleapple. I'm gonna read this whole story.**

* * *

When I had first brought Apple home that rainy afternoon, I was scared my mother would not let me keep the wild Pokemon in the house. Ever since my dad left….well, she hasn't quite been herself.

My mother was always a clean lady, but after my dad abandoned us, she would not tolerate a speck of dirt anywhere. She took to cleaning whenever she became nervous or stressed. She would certainly not tolerate a wild dirty creature that might mess up her precious house.

Thus, I was forced to nurse Apple back to health by stealing old burn heals and half-used potions from my mother's medicine cabinet. She hadn't thrown out the leftover Pokemon medicine from the days my father lived with us and trained Pokemon.

I kept the small pink creature in a box under my bed. The Mew seemed to dislike me at first. It glared up at me with those violet distrustful eyes when I fed it medicine. A few times I found the box empty, but the Mew always returned more sickly-looking after these instances. The Pokemon was too weak to go far, and had nowhere else to turn for help.

By the time Apple was back to full health, I had earned the Pokemon's trust. We became friends and played together. The first time the Mew spoke psychically to me, I nearly fainted in shock. It took me a while to get used to having the Pokemon in my head.

I eventually decided it was safe to tell my mom about my pink friend, but when I tried to show her, Mew was nowhere to be found. Similar occurrences happened when I tried to show Mew to my friends. At the time, I did not understand why Mew did not want to be seen. Apple had to explain that an angry man was trying to capture it and it was trying to stay hidden from this person.

_{You see,} the small creature told me. {I am a very rare Pokemon containing power I don't even know how to use yet! I was born only two years ago, from the ashes of my father Mew. I don't have enough power to be able to defend myself from the angry man.}_

* * *

**Sooo... Mew is a phoenix now.**

* * *

_"What do'ya mean ashes?" I questioned, confused._

_{When a Mew is 5,000 years old, it dies, and from its ashes, rises a new Mew,} the pink creature explained._

_"If you're only two years old, how do you even know that?" I asked, bewildered._

_The Mew shrugged. {I guess I was born knowing that. But that's not the point. The point is I can't be seen by anyone because they might want to capture me for my power, or worse, they know the angry man! I'm not strong enough to protect myself! I need to hide myself from the world!}_

* * *

**Would this "Angry Man" be Giovanni, by any chance?**

* * *

_I asked Mew, "Well, why don't you just put on a disguise to hide? That's what all the people do in the movies."_

And that was how Apple learned how to transform into different Pokemon.

After that, Apple came with me to school everyday, and I had a Pokemon just like every other kid. As I mentioned, my mother dislikes Pokemon for their dirtiness. So, though every other kid in school had a creature as a friend, I did not have one until Apple came along, and even Apple did not qualify for some of my classmates. For one, I did not actually have a Pokeball for Apple because Apple refused to be held captive in such a devise, and I refused to capture it. Why would you want your friend kept cramped in a small uncomfortable space anyway?

Apple also did not qualify to some...well, to put it nicely, irritating _companions_ because Apple never came to school in the same form... so the other kids in school never thought Apple was the same Pokemon. One day Apple would pretend to be a Rattata, and the next it would be a Spearow. Apple always picked small, common Pokemon so it would not draw attention to itself.

Anyway, these fellow classmates liked to pick on me before I had a Pokemon, and they continued to do so when seemingly different Pokemon came with me to school every day. One boy and girl in particular, Reece Annnoyingface and Carly Iwantoslapyou (ok, so that's not their real last names, but they fit really well!), called me some rude, and sometimes unusual, names.

* * *

**Aint dat nice?**

* * *

"Poke-lacker!"

"Wildgirl!"

"Crazy-lady!"

"Swicheroo-magoo!"

* * *

**Ooh. Insults. I like this story. I like this story a LOT.**

* * *

Like I said, some of the names they came up with were... creative. Well this name-calling business went on for quite some time, and I really did not mind because I ignored them… for the most part. Every once in a while my anger overcame my rational mind and I ended up tackling Carly or Reece to the floor and getting detention. But, that only happened once every other week... or day.

I REALLY only started minding the name-calling when my mom found out about these names, which eventually lead to her discovery of seemingly random Pokemon following me to school. Disliking wild Pokemon, my mother insisted that I stop allowing these Pokemon to follow me. Well, I did not want to be split from my friend, so Apple and I came up with two solutions. We either—

A) had to make Reece and Carly tell my mom that they made the whole thing up and that Pokemon really didn't follow me to school every day (yeah right) or

B) Apple had to pick a form, and I had to convince my mom to let me keep and train a Pokemon.

* * *

**Choices! I like choices. Chocolate pie or Chocolate pie... Hmm, this is a hard one.**

* * *

Since choice A really was not possible, I had to persuade my mom to allow a Pokemon to stay in our house and come to school with me everyday. This task was not actually as hard as I initially believed it to be, for after I mentioned that the dirty wild Pokemon would continue to follow me until I had a trained Pokemon to protect me (so I lied just a little bit), she happily allowed me to keep one Pokemon.

Now the only question was what Pokemon Apple would take the form of. I left that up to Apple; after all, it was Apple's body. Apple, in the end, decided to take the form of Eevee because Eevee could evolve (well, pretend to evolve) into many different types, and therefore Apple had many options. As the Acceber region's mascot, Eevees also happened to be a common starting Pokemon so it wasn't unusual.

* * *

**Hey! My base evolution is NOT common! Does that mean I'm not special anymore? *sobs***

* * *

Thus, from that day forth, Apple, as an Eevee, came to school with me, and played with me, and once in a while, battled with me (it is forbidden to battle at school, but I don't believe that such rules apply to people like Reece and Carly), waiting for that special day to come, the day Apple and I could leave school and home behind and go on out own journey. That day is—

{Today! Wake up sometime today! Come on, get up already!}

* * *

**Great choice, L.! (Censored again) So, anyone else want me to put up a review? If so, PM me the author's username and the story name. I give this story a 98/100, only because that one part with the choices seemed a bit rough to me. Ta-ta!**


End file.
